


Ce que nous disons quand nous ne parlons pas d'amour

by Grise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Antigrammaire, M/M, POV Levi, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION<br/>Ce que nous disons quand nous ne parlons pas d'amour. POV Levi, antigrammaire. Implicite : Erwin x Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que nous disons quand nous ne parlons pas d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Gore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Gore/gifts).



> TRADUCTION  
> Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de A qué nos referimos cuando no hablamos de amor, une fic de Petula Petunia uniquement disponible sur FFnet (id story :10681928) . Si jamais vous avez le niveau en espagnol, je ne peux assez vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original. Sinon, et bien il faudra vous contenter de ma traduction.

Parler de sexe, c'est gênant. En parler pour de vrai, je veux dire. Parce que les gars qui se baladent par là en se vantant de leurs prouesses comme s'ils avaient tué une centaine de titans (qui à la base devait sûrement être un cafard qui les a faits hurler comme des fillettes), il y en a des tas.

Parler de sexe, c'est gênant. Pas parce que c'est un thème tabou mais parce que t'expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi et qui ne connait pas ton corps, c'est ça en fait : essayer de raconter comment tu as tué un cafard et finir par raconter comme tu as vaincu le titan colossal.

Je crois que plus que de parler de sexe, la seule chose utile à faire c'est communiquer. Je suppose que c'est ce que tu fais avec tes partenaires sexuels. C'est la même chose que discuter avec ton équipe pour tuer des titans. Ou t'organiser pour voler un vieux gras du bide qui traverse la place tous les jours à la même heure avec sa montre en or. Il s'agit de communiquer les idées essentielles aux personnes précises. Et tout comme tu ne parlerais pas de tactique pour tuer des titans à ta bande qui détrousse les richards, tu ne parles pas de mega jouissance à ton équipe d'opérations spéciales. Mais tu peux parler à la personne que tu baises sur tuer des titans ou de la fois où tu as volé un gros type snob.

Je crois que ce que je viens de dire pourrait se qualifier de "romantique".

Le truc c'est que ça n'a pas de sens de le faire. Parler de ta vie sexuelle avec la moitié du monde, ou même avec des tierces personnes… Sauf s'il y a des tierces personnes impliquées dans ta vie sexuelle. Ouais, j'ai vu de tout dans ce monde. Les gens font ça en groupe ou par tour. Mais pas le genre de « de tout » des romans à l'eau de rose où un crève-misère a pour une raison obscure accès aux bordels les plus chers. Non. Je n'ai jamais vu de prostituées qui font payer leur poids en or dans des orgies élaborées. Mais j'ai vu des couples baiser, une femme difforme taillant une pipe à un vieil édenté. Des choses pires aussi, du genre qui te font tourner la tête pour regarder ailleurs et continuer ton chemin, juste parce que.

C'est pas agréable ? Désolé, c'est ce qui arrive en ce bas monde. Le vrai, je veux dire. Où la syphilis et la vérole remplace les poils de bite plus vite que des bijoux la virginité d'une pute de luxe.

Ma première rencontre avec le sexe, ce fut l'odeur d'une femme souffrant de je-ne-sais quelle maladie vénérienne. Elle vivait dans un coin et bougeait pas beaucoup. Si tu t'approchais en silence et que tu lui enlevais sa capuche avec un bâton, tu pouvais voir les cicatrices sur son visage. Et d'entre ses jambes se dégageait cette puanteur. Apparemment, elle faisait pas payer cher. J'en ai connu qui se la sont faite. L'un d'eux, un gamin d'un an plus jeune que moi, a eu sa bite qui a doublé de volume. Je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler parce qu'il s'est évanoui devant un carrosse et ses débiles de passagers ont cru qu'ils venaient de croiser un triste cas d'enfant abandonné qu'ils pourraient sauver de la rue. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû brûler les draps après avoir compris ce qu'il avait.

Ce fut donc ma première rencontre avec le sexe… public ? Je veux dire, le sexe qui n'est pas juste avec toi. Je me branle depuis que j'ai environ douze ans, peut-être pas autant que les autres, mais plus de quinze ans de pratique m'ont donné une certaine expérience sur le sujet.  
Le sexe avec les autres. C'est à dire, foutre ta queue dans un trou, et l'amour, la pénétration avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est quelque chose que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par le sexe avec quelqu'un. La seule idée de devoir prévoir ce moment… la seule idée de devoir te préoccuper (si tu as un cœur, et j'en ai un) des besoins d'un autre… J'ai toujours été bon pour survivre mais je n'ai jamais été le meilleur quand il s'agissait d'avoir des gens sous ma responsabilité. Et je ne veux même pas parler de ce que signifierait mettre ta queue dans un trou ou laisser une verge infectée te refiler on ne sait quoi.

Le sexe oral, par exemple, qu'on voit parfois comme un geste d'infinie tendresse et de peur de la solitude. Je n'ai jamais cru que ça pouvait être autre chose qu'un concept de faveur, barrée par une grosse bite ou un clitoris caché. Une ressource pas chère et des plus hygiéniques… Au moins pour celui qui n'est pas à genoux.

Parler de sexe, donc, c'est compliqué. C'est aussi gênant comme je l'ai dit plus haut.

Même la Quatre z'yeux puante est pas courageuse sur le sujet. Et c'est tant mieux.

L'attirance sexuelle, c'est pas mon truc. Je veux dire, je ne la ressens pas comme les autres la ressentent pour quelqu'un qu'ils admirent beaucoup ou qu'ils trouvent beau. Je n'ai pas eu d'érection à cause de quelqu'un sinon bien après l'adolescence et pourtant, j'en ai eu pour à peu près tout le reste. Celles du matin s'expliquent d'elles-mêmes, le corps de l'homme est une bizarrerie de la nature. Même si dans ton cerveau il n'y a pas une goutte de désir sexuel, elle durcit toute seule quand tu pèles des pommes de terre ou que tu te frottes les pieds après une longue marche.

Je voulais parler de l'attirance sexuelle parce que la Quatre-z'yeux m'en a parlé cet après-midi et l'idée me tourne dans la tête depuis. L'autre qui m'a parlé un peu de ce sujet, c'était Farlan, il y a des années. Que depuis le temps qu'il me connaissait, il ne m'avait jamais vu regardé une fille. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'Isabel... Mais il a eu la décence de ne jamais le dire. Ou c'était peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'avec Isabel, personne dans les parages n'avait le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées, mais il espérait que moi au moins je les avais. Peu de temps après sa mort, la leur à tous les deux, le sujet est venu sur le tapis pendant un repas. Cette fois, la Quatre z'yeux puante me parla d'une des filles de cuisine. C'était une fille sympathique qui venait chaque week-end pour aider à la préparation des rations des Bataillons. Elle souriait et elle était aimable avec moi. Je la trouvais agréable, parce que je la voyais toujours se laver soigneusement les mains. Ce ne fut que lorsque la Quatre z'yeux m'en parla que je me mis à essayer de la désirer physiquement. Ça ne marcha pas. J'avais beau essayé de visualiser son visage pendant mes branlettes matinales, ses traits se diluaient rapidement jusqu'à ce que je ne m'en souvienne plus et mon excitation terminait par se nourrir de la sensation du bois de la chaise contre mes cuisses et de ma main chaude autour de ma bite.

Après, la Quatre z'yeux me parla de ces termes. Vous savez. Les gens normaux, qui aiment les gens du sexe opposé. Les transsexuels, qui aimeraient être du sexe opposé. Les homosexuels qui aiment les gens de leur propre sexe. Et les asexuels.

Asexuel est un bon mot pour ce que je suis. Je me polis le manche par devoir. Je ne me retiens pas pour une quelconque raison de célibat. Et pendant presque trois décennies je n'ai jamais senti une attirance sexuelle ou romantique pour quelqu'un.

On dit que si tu ne la vides pas, ta queue peut enfler tellement qu'elle finira par exploser. Pour moi c'est une raison suffisante pour entretenir l'appareil. Quant à ce qui est de la satisfaction. Et bien je l'obtiens de beaucoup de choses. Mais comme tant d'autres choses, je ne la recherchais pas volontairement. Manger, dormir, chier. Ça venait sur le moment.

Tuer des titans, selon la Quatre z'yeux puante, c'était la forme que mon corps avait de libérer « l'énergie corporelle », et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais trop insisté sur le sujet. Au moins d'un point de vue personnel, parce que de toutes manières sa curiosité l'a amenée à établir des pourcentages curieux sur les activités sexuelles des membres des Bataillons. C'est que, dans les mêmes circonstances, pour certains ça fonctionne et pour d'autres non.

Les choses ont changé après ce qu'il s'est passé. Erwin avec son bras et moi avec Kenny. Et ça n'a pas été un besoin. On s'est pas mis à bander immédiatement en nous rendant compte que nous étions seuls après des mois de persécutions et de mort chuchotant dans nos rêves.

Mais c'était la première fois que je sentais cette forte sensation de nostalgie. Même si Erwin et moi nous étions dans la même pièce, à ce moment un bureau improvisé dans une Sina en fête à deux heures du matin, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et quand j'ai entouré son visage enflé et plein de bleus avec mes mains et que j'ai appuyé fort parce que je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce que je cherchais, et qu'il a grogné et que j'ai voulu retirer mes mains mais qu'il ne me le permit pas, attrapant mon visage avec la sienne bandée, parce que les ongles n'avaient pas encore recommencé à pousser sur ses doigts torturés, la manière qu'ils ont eu de se plonger dans la chair de mon visage, et mon nez qui percevait l'odeur de la crème antibactérienne, tout cela me fit sentir moins désespéré et la nostalgie était d'autant plus supportable que plus proche et plus terrible était la sensation de sa présence et l'odeur de désinfectant et d'infection dans sa poigne, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau jusqu'à laisser des marques sur ses joues et des parties blanches sur ses bleus.

Un spectateur de hasard aurait pensé que nous étions deux personnes en train de nous battre, nous tenant le visage avec rudesse et violence. C'était peut-être ça. Je veux dire, aucun de nous deux n'essayaient d'être délicat. Et s'il avait été possible de nous arracher la chair à coup de dents pour faire disparaître cette horrible sensation de nostalgie, nous l'aurions fait.

Parce que le sexe a seulement un but reproductif et que nous sommes deux hommes, je peux dire que d'une certaine manière nous voulions faire l'amour.

Je repassais les bords de sa fosse nasale avec mes pouces, en sentant le chatouillement des poils dorés et il lécha une de mes paupières et mon sourcil, sur une coupure récente et la salive sur mon œil fit que je restais comme borgne pendant quelques secondes et la peau enflée et noire de son front palpitait alors que j'y frottais mon nez, et alors il passa sa langue contre la coupure de ma joue et la chair vive battit au contact des bactéries que ses baisers mouillés laissaient.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma première impulsion fut de le lécher. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ce fut aussi la sienne. C'était comme si nous étions deux animaux s'abandonnant à leurs instincts les plus primitifs. Le père lèche ses petits, les amants se lèchent l'un l'autre. J'ai vu agir comme ça des chiens, des chats, des vaches. Et nous, à ce moment-là.

Après je lui mordis les lèvres. Pas un baiser. Une morsure. Et il me la rendit mais il suça aussi ma lèvre inférieure plusieurs fois. Il y avait quelque chose d'honnête dans cette façon que nous avions de nous mordre. Dans cette façon que de pouvoir sentir l'os de son moignon droit sous ma main. Peut-être que le cannibalisme est la forme la plus honnête de dire je t'aime. Dans cette phrase, le mot aime n'est qu'une excuse pour cet instinct de protéger ce qui est le plus important pour toi : toi-même.

Ah, et bien sûr, après nous être léchés et mordus un bon moment, il y eut le sexe. Ses poils pubiens provocants, dorés, je m'en souviens. Peut-être que je devrais me souvenir du bleu de ses yeux ou une merde de ce genre, mais laissez-moi partager cet étrange fétichisme. Les poils autour de son sexe sont très beaux. Il a un grain de beauté marron tout petit près de l'aine droite. Je l'effleurais des doigts, c'était plus comme un tatouage qu'un grain de beauté. Ses poils commençaient à perdre de leur volume à cause de la sueur de son corps. Ils chatouillaient mon nez et ma bouche, c'était comme caresser la nuque d'un chat avec les mains. Ils sentaient. Ce que sent la toison pubienne d'un homme. Je ne m'en plains pas mais il était extrêmement propre pour la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Un poil resta enroulé dans ma bouche après l'avoir sucé. L'envie de vomir et l'envie de continuer à le sentir dans ma bouche, je les ressentais en même temps. C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça et c'était aussi incommode que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Mais à la fois satisfaisant. Cannibale. Il retira le poil de ma langue avec soin et le lâcha quelque part sur le sol. La seule idée d'un poil pubien dans le bureau s'implanta dans mon cerveau pour le reste de la session mais par chance, elle sut rester silencieuse pendant un long moment.

Après ça, nous sommes restés dans le vague quelques minutes. Réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de faire quelle que soit la chose que nous allions faire. Finalement, nous utilisâmes un fauteuil. Aucune chaise de cette pièce n'aurait survécu à plus de cent kilos d'excitation. Ce ne fut pas magique ou spécial. Il n'y eut pas de stupides feux d'artifices ou de petits oiseaux chantant à la fenêtre. Ce fut rapide, comme rapide est le salut que demande le pauvre pécheur. Mon sexe contre le sien, sa main et ma main. Nous essayâmes de nous embrasser. Mais je ne sais pas comment font ceux qui ont de l'expérience. Tu bouges de bas en haut, et malgré tout tu essaies d'ajuster ta bouche à celle de l'autre ? Quand tu as une bite dans la main, la dernière chose à laquelle tu penses c'est la salive et les dents de l'autre. Après, je lui demandais qu'il me laisse faire. Parce qu'au final, ses doigts étaient blessés. Par éducation, je me concentrais sur lui. Je ne sais pas si c'était le sperme ou l'ambiance mais il y avait une odeur particulière qui me blessait le nez. Elle pénétra si profondément que mon cerveau se confondit. Et elle était si intense qu'elle entra dans tout le reste de mon être. Alors, je jouis. Ma respiration était saccadée, comme la sienne. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux désordonnés. Ses yeux étaient si beaux à ce moment. Il y avait une goutte de sperme sur son nez romain. Je la nettoyais d'un revers de main et quand je voulus l'ôter de ma peau je me rendis compte que nous étions un désastre de sueur, de salive et de tâches de sperme qui en séchant laisseraient le tissu de nos habits raide. Nous n'avions même pas eu la décence de nous déshabiller.

Cette nuit-là, nous l'avons fait d'une manière plus explicite. Et quelques jours après aussi. Des semaines plus tard, nous avons eu une discussion pour décider que c'était bien de s'envoyer en l'air, que d'une certaine manière ça faisait de nous des meilleures personnes quand faire tomber le gouvernement et lutter pour l'humanité n'avaient plus l'air d'être des raisons vraiment désintéressées. Nous essayions d'être des héros au lit et nous étions des monstres dans la vie.

Mais la nostalgie et la faim et l'envie de garder l'autre en le dévorant à bouchée pour être sûr que rien ne pourra plus jamais lui arriver. Ça, ça ne s'en va pas. Ça ne s'en va pas ni avec les morsures, ni les baisers ou les caresses, ni les soupirs entrecoupés de promesses de loyauté et de fidélité ou d'hilarité, ni la peine ou la peur de la perte, ou l'espérance de l'amour ou la désolation qu'enferme le deuil ou le bonheur de deux mains entrelacées ou le froid du bout de ses pieds contre tes mollets ou le sperme dans ton cul ou le sperme dans son cul ou le sperme sur ton gland ou le sperme entre ses baisers et les baisers entre le sperme et les sourires entre tes spasmes et la douceur des secousses et la tendresse de ses doigts dans ton cul et la gentillesse de sa langue dans ton anus et ton ventre reconnaissant et sa gorge râpeuse et tout cet immonde incompréhensible incomplet excessif amour

parler de sexe

gênant

mais faire taire le cœur de l'homme est

 


End file.
